


Post Meridian Passion

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam and Sara are strained lately after their one night stand, can they get passed it.
Relationships: Liam Kosta/Female Ryder | Sara
Kudos: 6





	Post Meridian Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, here is my Mass Effect one-shot
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

After the battle of Meridian, Sara Ryder was relaxing in her quarters, things were still awkward between her and Liam after the one night stand they had together after Liam vented about his frustrations and talked about the car that was coming, Sara told him it wasn’t a relationship she needed but to finish the mission, now she had and humanity had a home on Meridian and a new council was being formed with the Angara Moshae as the head of the council.

Laying there on her bed Sara exhaled heavily, her hair in a pony tail as per usual and Scott was back was back on the Nexus still recovering after what had happened under the watchful eye of Doctor Carlisle, laying there for an hour Sara decided to get up and head to the galley for a snack, she needed something to take her mind of Liam, walking to the galley she heard the sound of potato chips rustling behind the door.

The door opened and Sara stepped into the room, her eyes landing on Liam who was sitting in the corner nursing the bag of chips, sitting there shirtless again and soaked in sweat from working out in his quarters, biting her lip Sara whimpered as she closed her eyes and turned towards the up board, opening it up Sara opened the door and pulled out a bag of her snacks before offering a polite smile to Liam.

Liam smiled back to her and nodded his head “Pathfinder” he greeted professionally.

“Liam, how many times do I have to tell you” Sara answered as she placed her hands on her hips “Stop with the Pathfinder and just call me Sara” she said.

“Look, you said you wanted things to remain professional between us” Liam argued kindly, rising to his feet he looked at her sadly and stalked past her.

Sara watched him leave, her eyes raking over his muscular body before she turned away and growled to herself “Why was he being so stubborn” she growled, Liam had been like this since Meridian and it was pissing her off.

Yes she said she wanted things to be professional between them but the mission was over, they were friends, looking at the snacks in her hand Sara growled and dumped the bag onto the table, turning around she stormed out of the galley and headed towards where Liam usually hang out on board the tempest, the rest of the crew was fast asleep right now so it gave her and Liam chance to talk about the obvious tension between them.

Knocking on the door Sara sighed “Liam, can we talk?” Sara called through the locked door, there was a moment of silence before there was a click and the doors opened up, the doors opened and Sara poked her head into the room, her eyes landing on him “Hey” she greeted with a polite smile.

“Hey” Liam answered as he sat there looking at her “What do you want?” he asked.

“Look Liam, things between us have been tense lately” Sara started as she looked at him, her hands in the pockets of her pants.

“It’s okay” Liam answered with a shrug of his shoulders “Look it doesn’t matter, I understand that what happened was nothing but a one-time deal, we were both stressed and needed release”

Sara shook her head “That’s not the reason, look Liam… I like you” she admitted as she stepped into the room and the door sealed shut behind him “That night was… the best night of my life” she revealed. Liam grinned, a megawatt smile lighting up his face as he sat there, Sara chuckled at the goofy expression on his face “Shut up” she muttered as she pushed her fist against his shoulder “Look, I said I didn’t want a relationship is because at the time I needed to focus on the Archon”

“And now?” Liam asked as he rose to his feet and stepped closer to her, the door behind her clicking and sealing her inside with him, backing up against the door she looks into his eyes as he draws closer to her, her back colliding against the door she’s pinned between Liam and the door.

“Now… I’m scared” Sara admitted, a mere whisper as her eyes dart between his eyes and his lips as he leans in closer.

Liam nodded his head in agreement “So am I” he revealed as he brought his hands up and untied her hair from it’s ponytail, allowing it to fall freely down over her shoulders, her breathing grew heavier as the heat in the room became more intense and Liam’s proximity was causing her heart to pound against her ribcage, her hands coming up and pressing against his muscular chest

Biting her lip she whimpers as the heat pools between her legs, her panties getting soaked from her arousal as she looks into his eyes before speaking, a breathes whisper “SAM, activate privacy mode and tell the crew that Liam and I are not to be disturbed” she ordered.

 _‘Yes Pathfinder’_ SAM responded.

Surging forward her lips collides with Liam’s, Liam’s muscular arms wrapped around her hips and pulled her body flush against his, their kiss intense and passionate, their tongues dancing and duelling wildly as she snaked her arms around his shoulders as his hands moved down to her hips, hoisting her up whilst keeping her back against the door Liam smiled against her lips feeling her legs wrap around his hips.

Walking her to the couch Liam set her down and she slip off her shirt, tossing it aside she pulled him down on top of her and their kiss resumed.

In the meantime:

Cora and Jaal was in the briefing room having just woken up whilst Suvi was with Lexi and on the bridge Kallo was taking the crew back to the Nexus, Cora was looking over some readings when she looked up “SAM, Where’s the Pathfinder?” Cora asked.

“I’m afraid the Pathfinder has ordered for her and specialist Kosta to not be disturbed” SAM replied.

Cora smirked to herself “Okay thanks, I’m going to message Scott” she said, leaving Jaal very confused “Humans are so confusing” he said to himself before heading to find Drack, Gil and Vetra and start a poker game.

Back with Sara and Liam:

There was a solid thud as Sara’s back collided with the bulkhead wall, clothes thrown about all over the place, Liam had her pinned to the wall with her legs wrapped securely around his hips, his thick 9 inch cock pressing against her soaked pussy lips, nodding her head she mewled with need and Liam grunted, thrusting his length inside her followed by a groan, Liam’s cock slid inside her and Sara broke the kiss, arching her back Sara cried out as she felt him pushing his way inside her, her walls clenching his cock tight as he buried himself in her.

With her neck expose Liam sank his teeth onto her skin, Sara moaned as she felt him biting on her neck, marking her as her back repeatedly bumped against the bulkhead wall, Liam’s hips pistoning his cock inside her as she clung hold of him with her arms around his shoulders and her legs wrapped tight around his hips, grunts and moans filled the room as her back repeatedly collided with the wall.

“Liam” Sara gasped with a breathless whisper against his ear, his hands clawing at his back as she clung to him tight, his cock pistoning inside her harder and faster “Liam” Sara grew louder as her climax built, her back arching as she held onto him tight, soon though both Liam and Sara tumbled over the edge of their climax together, Sara threw her head back and screamed Liam’s name as her insides clenches and released.

3 more round of hot passion fuelled sex followed until finally they were finished; Sara and Liam were getting dressed when Liam looked at her “Sooo… what now?” he asked as he looked at her.

“Now we take this slow, 1 day at a time” Sara answered as she leaned I and pressed her lips to his “My quarters tonight” she whispered.

Liam grinned as he nodded his head and watched her leave, counting down the hours until tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
